1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a side button that can be assembled easily and efficiently, with less risks of damage or breakage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As functions of the terminal tend to be diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player type equipped with composite functions including picture or video photographing, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal absorbs function of independent multimedia devices and its unique field is continuing to become more multifunctional.
As an area occupied by a display is increasing in a top side of the mobile terminal, a button type user input unit pressed by a user to generate a signal tends to be positioned in a lateral side of the mobile terminal.
Such a user input unit positioned in a lateral side, namely, a side button includes a switch module having a metal dome. A process of mounting such a conventional side button in the lateral side of the mobile terminal accompanies a problem of damage and manual works. Accordingly, work efficiency might be deteriorated and there have been demands on improving such disadvantages.